


That Would Be Enough

by lovethybooty



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton: An American Musical
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Historical References, Modern Retelling, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethybooty/pseuds/lovethybooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We don’t need a legacy, or money.  None of that is important to me.  To us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt I was sent on tumblr, originally posted there as well. A. Ham/Eliza modern AU. Harder than I thought it'd be, but a good and fun challenge? Based on the song That Would Be Enough. Think poor but happy college kids/barely graduates? I love my babies and just want Eliza Schuyler to be happy.

The one-room, hole in the wall apartment is dimly lit by several flickering candles.  Together, they sit in the middle of the cold, hard floor on top of a pile of scratchy blankets.

“I know it’s not much-” he begins nervously, but she interrupts, shushing him.  She reaches out, finding his hand in the darkness.

“It’s ours,” she assures him.  “It will be enough.”

“But it’s not like the life you’ve known,” he replies, slightly dejected.  He cannot provide her a privileged, comfortable life on his salary at the paper, yet he wants to give her the sun- the entire world.

She leans closer to him, gently planting a kiss on his cheek.  “We don’t need a legacy, or money.  None of that is important to me.  To us.  As long as you come home at the end of the day,” she pauses, searching for a sign of understanding in his eyes.  “That would be enough.”

He nods.  She smiles.


End file.
